A feature in a motor vehicle that is desired and often times designed therein is the ability to quickly and effortlessly gain access to the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. In addition to the standard metal key, many passenger compartments can be unlocked using a key fob coded for that specific motor vehicle. In an effort to gain further freedom from a physical item which must be carried to the motor vehicle, some motor vehicles are manufactured with outside key pads. The key pads are typically digital combination locks that provide access to the passenger compartment if the correct combination is input through the key pad.
While the key pad adds to the freedom of an operator's ability to access the motor vehicle, it interrupts the design of the motor vehicle. More specifically, it is difficult to provide a key pad of much substance without detracting from the overall design of the motor vehicle. Therefore, key pads are kept to a minimum size and functionality due to the limited size. Thus, the key pad remains an inferior option in a motor vehicle because, even with the limited size and functionality, it still disrupts the overall appearance of the motor vehicle.